


From Afar

by Kevin_Mask (Nikolai_Knight)



Category: Kinnikuman Nisei | Ultimate Muscle
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/F, M/M, One Shot, Self-Esteem Issues, Sibling Bonding, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 16:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17512010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikolai_Knight/pseuds/Kevin_Mask
Summary: Ikemen loved Mantaro, but he could only love him from afar.





	From Afar

He was alone.

The balcony was blocked from sight on either side, while a direct gaze would require a purposeful craning of the neck upward, and – with so many distractions below – those within the stadium ring failed to notice the presence of a casual spectator. A scent of sweat and blood drifted up among the empty stands, as Kevin fought with strength and skill against Warsman, while various Chojin gathered around to offer support or study their techniques.

Everywhere else was awash with training equipment, with people straining against weights more than the average person could bear, and the grunts and cheers and laughter created a cacophony unique to those that fought on the side of justice. Ikemen leaned against the wall, as he folded his arms across gold armour. One voice sounded above all others. It was loud and expressive, filled with humour and verbal tics, and Ikemen chuckled behind his hand to see Mantaro dragging Seiuchin from his various chores, to include him in his training regime.

“Go say ‘hi’ to him, you dork,” called a voice.

Ikemen jumped. He stood upright away from the wall, while he dropped his hands to his hips, and – spinning around – he forced a civil and polite smile, as Jacqueline leaned against the doorframe with manicured hand spread out to bear her weight. The breeze behind her caught at her long red locks of hair, as she were posing for the pages of a magazine, and her perfect figure was exactly like those of the women Mantaro so admired. Ikemen dropped his shoulders with a sigh, as he spun back around and pouted. A low huff escaped him.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Jacqui.”

“Sure, you do,” laughed Jacqueline. “You have a crush on him, right? I know you guys got off on the wrong foot, before he started to get serious about training and teamwork, but you’ve watched him grow and mature and evolve over time. You guys tease each other, react the same way to the same things, enjoy the same hobbies, totally finish –”

“He – He’s just a friend! I – I also thought that . . . well . . . _you_ would be the one to date him, especially when you and Rinko seem so close to Mantaro, and – ah – I can’t say I’ve ever seen you two away from his side since the Chojin Olympics.”

“Uh-huh, but who _else’s_ side haven’t I left?”

Ikemen turned around with finger raised, as he opened his mouth wide to answer, but – as the first syllable fell half-formed on his lips – his brow furrowed and memories flooded forward, while he brought his finger to his lips and hummed low as the thoughts processed. A giggle from Jacqueline echoed about the balcony, while he stood still and she came around him to take a seat and watch the training going on beneath them. Realisation dawned. Ikemen flinched and raced towards the chair by her side, as he leaned towards her and stuttered:

“W-Wait, are you saying that -?”

“It’s not unusual for Chojin to swing both ways.” Jacqueline winked. “A Chojin is neither male nor female after all, which _means_ . . . you guys could still continue the family lines! I don’t know how _that_ baby would look, but I’d hope it’d be pretty cute.”

“So you and Rinko are -?”

“Hey, you really are slow today, huh?” A hand knocked hard on his head. “Earth to Ikemen, your sister is dating Rinko Nikaido! If you’re worried about stealing away my man, I have to tell you that Manta was never mine to steal, and – honestly – I think I took enough of your things as a child for this to even out, even if it were the case. It’s all good, Ikemen.”

“Y-You’re saying that as if I stood a chance with him! I asked him once for a girl’s number and he was most happy to provide it, so there was no sign that he had any interest in me, and that isn’t to mention how he does very little to hide his interest in women.”

“Maybe he gave you that number _because_ you asked for it, like if I thought a guy was totally _not_ into me -? Huh, I probably wouldn’t give him any sign I was into him either. It’d be too embarrassing! No one likes getting rejected. Still, I’m pretty sure he’s also into guys. I just think his preference is women, you know? What have you got to lose?”

“You said it yourself . . . it’s too embarrassing.”

“Only if you’re rejected,” said Jacqueline.

A loud cheer echoed out from the ring below. Mantaro stood at the corner, as Warsman gained the upper hand on Kevin with a submission hold, and – as the sparring match continued – words of encouragement and criticism were levied at both wrestlers, until Mantaro cricked his neck and chanced a glance towards the balcony. They locked eyes. A bright smile broke over Mantaro’s lips, before he waved wildly towards Ikemen.

Ikemen waved back with a slow and cautious hand, only for Mantaro to jump back a few feet when Kevin broke the hold and dove towards him with an aggressive tone, but his English was too fast for Ikemen to comprehend. The distraction was enough for him to be forgotten one again, as he slumped forward with a low sigh and awkward smile. Laughter returned to the ring, of which he was merely a spectator, and already his eyes watered and distorted his vision, as he drew in a shuddered breath. The smile never left his lips.

“He wouldn’t date a man like me,” whispered Ikemen.

A low shuffle echoed about, as Jacqueline slid over to his side. He kept his head low, even as she sat on the arm of his chair and placed her hands on his shoulders, and – as she rubbed at the tense muscle to free him of his knots – he sniffed and let the tears fall free. A large lump formed in his throat, one impossible to swallow down. The warm touch of her smooth hands was a small comfort, as he reached up to take one with a soft grasp, and together they watched the training below, until she asked in a warm tone and soft voice:

“Hey, what do you think is wrong with you?”

“You mean aside from my face?” Ikemen blinked back tears. “I’ve heard the teases and taunts, even from Mantaro when he first met you and saw the extent of our differences! You could have any man you wanted, Jacqui, but I’m not exactly the greatest looking guy and I know I’m weird . . . Mantaro teased me enough about my doll collection, plus a skill with finances and investments is hardly a turn-on, so what do I have to offer?”

“You have _you_ to offer, Ikemen! I know I love you.”

“We also drive each other crazy and bicker all the time. Oh, I know you love me, but isn’t that just – well – the obligation that comes with being family? I would have to win Mantaro over and convince him that I’m good enough to be with him, but I can’t do that and even my best isn’t enough for someone worth so – so . . . so much.

“If he rejects me, our friendship would never be the same again. I feel blessed just having him in my life, so to lose that would be to lose everything, and what of the day when he leaves me as he’s found someone worth his time? He’s loyal, talented, kind-hearted . . . lately, he’s learned to be less selfish and matured a considerable amount, and he has the looks beneath his mask to win the heart of any person he chooses. He’s too . . .”

“Good for you?”

A broken sigh escaped him, as he squeezed her hand. He stared at the floor, with tears falling from his eyes, and warm arms were thrown around his shoulders, as Jacqueline hugged him from behind and pressed a chaste kiss to his cheek. Jacqueline remained quiet, but her breaths against his ear drowned out the few choked sobs from his lips. A shadow was soon cast over him, as she slid around and jumped to sit on the railing opposite him, and – with a sad laugh – he realised she was blocking the sight of his tears from those below. Jacqueline whispered:

“No one is too good for you, Ikemen.”

He chuckled and sat upright. Jacqueline smiled and handed him a handkerchief, while her cape hid his tears from any potential onlookers, and he dabbed at his eyes to hide any trace of his emotional outburst, while his trembling lips formed a smile. He toyed with the fabric, even as his eyes struggled to focus on the fraying patterns at the edges. A low hum was the only response to his tears, as Jacqueline took the handkerchief from him and wiped at his cheeks, and he smiled in earnest as his tears finally stilled. Jacqueline frowned.

“A-Anyway, I’m happy,” said Ikemen. “Every time I’m with him, I feel like I’m being touched with the rays of his light. I feel like he’s shining upon me, and I feel . . . special. I never thought there would be a day where I cheered him on, but now I always want to be in his corner, even if I can never be at his side. I . . . he’s a good person.”

“You’re a good person, too. It’d be a good match!”

“N-No, I don’t want to risk ruining what we have, and – ah – a part of me wonders whether he feels the same way . . . if that’s why he won’t make a move, too, but . . . well, I suppose it makes no difference, does it? I’m sure this feeling will pass on its own.”

Jacqueline rolled her eyes. He said nothing as she stood, until she flicked him hard on his forehead, and – spitting back a loud ‘hey’ – Jacqueline shook her head and slapped a hand down on his shoulder, before walking towards the doors with her cape billowing out behind her and the scent of her perfume lingering in the air. The sparring match below caught his attention again, where Mantaro stood nursing a wound and throwing violent gestures towards Kevin, who shrugged and marched back to the locker room. A voice called back to him:

“You deserve to be happy, too, Ikemen.”

There was little time to reply, as Jacqueline immediately ducked out of sight. He pouted and hissed a low breath, while he folded his arms across his chest, and – glancing back down to the ring – Ikemen watched as Mantaro leaned back for Terry to get a closer look, while gesticulating wildly to express some sort of story about recent events. Ikemen laughed. A bright smile broke over his features, cracking lines at the corners of his eyes, but a throat cleared behind him and Jacqueline chirped from behind the door:

“Want me to ask him out for you?”

Ikemen groaned and buried his face into his hands. A low laugh echoed out, as Jacqueline darted to his side and kissed again at his cheek, before she whispered that Mantaro was still single, and he swatted her away with a callused hand and muttered complaints. He threw himself into an upright position, where he glanced down to see Mantaro sitting quietly and looking back at him, and – as their eyes met – they both quickly looked away.  

“Will you just leave already, Jacqui?”

Jacqueline dashed back into the hallway with a chuckle, leaving Ikemen alone with his thoughts and a few stolen glances towards Mantaro. He dared not hope the glances sent back his way were anything more than a curious friend, but still his heart skipped a beat and a shiver ran through his body, and the smile that broke across his features was beyond his control. He leaned forward against the railing, as he whispered to no one:

“I love you, Mantaro.”


End file.
